fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Where the Sky Meets the Sea
---- Izar arrived in the field behind the guild hall to see Gwen waiting. He was a few minutes later than he'd meant to be but hoped he hadn't kept Gwen waiting for too long. Once she noticed him, he waved to her with a smile. "Sorry I'm late, there were some things I needed to take care of at home. I would have felt terrible if I left Theia to cook dinner by herself the way she is now," he said before he reached her. "You know, I was kinda surprised you asked me to spar with you since you never seemed the fighting type but I have to admit I'm eager to see how far your water magic has come. So, is there any rules you wanna set up? While we can't exactly, well, you know, we should still do our best to avoid hurting each other." She was dressed in a loose-fitting white tee, black athletic pants, and an army green canvas jacket, smiling at him as dew began to form in the twilit field. Gwen held a wooden staff in her hand, with a knife strapped to her outer thigh and a pistol holstered on the opposite hip. "I don't like violence without purpose, though if I am going to be in a wizard's guild, I thought I might need to get adjusted to fighting again." At the mention of rules, she pondered for a moment, "Well, I would avoid lethal attacks. However, they cannot kill us and I believe we are both equally well equipped to deal with them, it would be better to avoid the pain of bleeding out." Izar nodded, "Yes, it would be best to avoid anything fatal." He spoke before moving back to get a distance of about twenty feet between them. "Alright then, I wish you the best of luck. I can't wait to see what you can do." A warm smile on his face as he looked at her, though, internally he was planning. Water Magic was out, Gwen's mastery of the art would likely outweigh his own and make such attacks ineffective. Fire was possible but tricky due to the advantage water has over it. "Let's get this started," he spoke, beginning with an attempted frontal assault with his hand gripping the handle of one of the two swords at his side. Gwen's stance shifted, Bō forward, butt on the ground as the shaft crossed her body. Knees loose, balancing her weight on the balls of her feet. She tracked his movements. Watching has he approached. Waiting for whatever his plan of attack was. Izar approached quickly, a wall of earth shooting up from the ground going past Gwen to cast shade over her like she was standing under a rock ledge of some kind. Running up this ledge, Izar jumped off the other side twisting so that he was upside down as he fell. Once Gwen came into sight, he cast Sandstorm around her in hopes that the stone wall would leave her will nowhere to go to avoid the sandstorm that would quickly begin to rage around her. While the sandstorm was indeed an attack, it was only meant to be used as a blinding distraction as Izar drew his sword, Yami. Slicing it through the air, he activated the lacrima inside to cast Dark Slice the large sickle-shaped slice being substituted for several smaller sickle-shaped darkness projectiles in hopes of only causing minor damage if they did hit his friend. Gwen was unfazed by the complex maneuvers, reacting instantly as she raised a around her figure to protect from the storm. The dome began to expand across the field, pushing the sandstorm back as Izar's darkness blades made contact with the pressurized swirling barrier, stopping their path. It continued forward until it nearly reached Izar before it rapidly expanded at once, turning the water into mist as it was carried by the shockwave of force created by the rapid expansion and subsequent dissipation of the dome. Thus, a defensive move turned quickly into a forceful counterattack. Izar hits the ground with a roll before the shockwave hits him, the shockwave sending him back another several feet before he digs his shoes into the ground to plant himself. Wasting no time upon seeing thick mist surrounding him. He takes in a deep breath before casting the larger form of Breath Taker around himself, using his free hand to draw his gun and shot a lightning round into the whirlwind, the bullet easily breaking through the wind current and out into the mist before discharging all of its electricity into the air around it in hopes that ions hovering, suspended in the air would be enough to carry the current to Gwen. Gwen was puzzled at his attack, as the dispersed mist was meters away from her, not to mention the fact that it would conduct poorly across the small particles of water. After the bullet's effect had passed, Gwen outstretched her hand, and suddenly, a large blue magic seal formed on all four sides of Izar, one above, and another below. After another instant the seals would entrap him, using the Flood- the aquatic seal art using six seals. If he were to stay inside the seals once the trap was formed, water would quickly engulf his body, trapping him in a sphere of water to immobilize him. While her spell was beginning to take hold, Gwen broke into a run, beginning to close the distance between. Izar used his Warp ability to escape from the ring of magical seals, appearing above them and to the left before catching eye of the deadly beauty moving across the field toward him. Waving his hand, he formed four Cosmic Arrows, their tips blunt but would still likely leave a nasty bruise if they were to land a direct hit. As he descended he allowed her to move closer before firing the arrows once that had been little more than glowing orbs around him before lengthening to their true form and beginning their volley toward Gwen. Beneath the small volley of cosmic arrows, Gwen hesitated, drawing water from the dewy grass. She raised a fragment of it into a thinly bladed sickle, cutting through two of the more distanced arrows. The remaining water she conglomerated in front of the remaining arrow's path in the form of a bubble, raising the viscosity of it until it rested like jelly, trapping them before they could reach her. The water's temperature then drastically dropped, before it dropped to the ground with a crack. As Izar's descent continued Gwen prepared to lure him into her next attack, waiting for him to touch down patiently. Izar hit the ground with a roll, knowing his attack had failed but he was quick to adapt. At the end of his roll, he slammed an ethernano charged fist into the ground to cast his Earthquake slam. The ground buckling and rising as it shifted before cracking, tossing up dirt and stone which he hoped would act as projectiles even if only minor ones. The fact that he split the earth only made it easier. She didn't care about the rubble flying around her, even as a chunk of rock slammed into her shoulder. Gwen was too focused to think about the throbbing pain. She wanted to win. She didn't know why. But emotions. Emotions she thought she had long buried surfaced again, digging through deep throes of her mind like it was dirt, latching onto the surface. But this? This wasn't the time for that. Gwen pushed her energy into the earth and it ran, jagged and flowing through the earth until it was beneath Izar. And the geyser burst from the earth beneath him. The sudden appearance of the geyser had been unexpected, the sudden rush of high-pressure water throwing him into the air with a level of blunt force that knocked the wind from his lungs, sending him into a coughing fit as the water pushed him ever higher into the air. Eventually, the water reached the limit in which it could continue to force him upward and he was left in a free fall from just over thirty feet in the air. Twisting his body to get find Gwen on the field once again, he noted the rubble still remained at her feet and was despite the unforeseen damage taken was happy to know his plan was not ruined. Quickly casting, Quicksand, he changed the viscosity of the earth to cushion his thirty-foot fall. Dirt and dust created a cloud as he hit the ground, the earth buckling and giving way to lessen the impact. Forcing himself out of the small hole and banishing the dust cloud he awaited Gwen's next move. Category:QOS Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:RP